The Dark Cherry
by allievamp
Summary: What if Alex was a dominant at a local BDSM club called "The Dark Cherry"? What if she meets a mysterious blonde? What could happen?


The Dark Cherry

What if Alex was a CEO of "Diane Vause Publications" a title given to her after the death of her beloved mother? What if she was a dominant at a local BDSM club called "The Dark Cherry"? What if Piper is given a job at the publication house on the same day Polly gives her access to the club that Polly owns? What if Polly owns "The Dark Cherry" but gives it to Piper after Polly gets married? What if Piper chooses to throw a masquerade ball to get to know everyone? What if she meets Alex? What if Alex is intrigued by the mysterious blonde she saw at the ball? What could possibly happen?

~Alex's POV~

As I left my office I was looking at the applications for the new secretary position. It was for my own personal secretary. My last secretary had gotten married and would be leaving in a week. I was going to miss having Kubra around but he and his new husband were happy so I had to leave well enough alone. I flipped through the files of the five candidates for the job; I came across one that interested me. Piper Chapman, 25, Single, No kids, She still had her dad but had lost her mom a year prior from a heart attack, and she had a PhD in business and financing. I was confused as to why she was applying for a job as a secretary but I decided I liked her and that she was hired. I called her but after a few moments the call went to voicemail. "Ms. Chapman, It's Ms. Vause at the publication house. You applied for the secretarial position. I would like to congratulate you on getting the job you start Monday at 9am. Have a good weekend. Goodbye." I hung up the phone.

I walked to the parking garage as I spotted my '69 cherry red Chevy SS. It had been my dream car since I was growing up. I decided to go to "The Black Cherry" I grabbed my bag of extra clothes from the trunk of my car. I changed into my black leather mid-thigh length dress. After that I pull on my garters and stockings then the black knee high sky high leather boots. After that I put the other clothes in my bag before throwing it in the back seat. I pulled out then quickly drove to the club. I parked the car then looked at my watch noticing the time was 10:00pm. I check my makeup re-apply my blood red lipstick, tousle my black hair then head inside. At the door I see Fahri, Kubra's husband. "You're working tonight?" "Yeah" "That sucks" "It could be worse" "True" "Anything new?" "Not really. I am going to head in; it is cold, bye Fahri." "Bye Alex" I walked in the club before heading to the bar. I needed a shot of vodka bad. Nicky was the bartender tonight. "Yo Vause where's your mask?" "What do you mean?" "Tonight is the masquerade" "Oh fuck I completely forgot" "It's a good thing I love you Vause, Oh your name for tonight will be Allie" Nicky said as she handed me a black leather and lace mask. I just smirked as I put it on.

After ordering my shots I quickly downed them before heading out to the dance floor. I notice a small blonde woman off to the side. She was dressed in a strapless red lace dress and was wearing a lace half mask. I walked over to her waiting for her to notice me. When I got to her someone bumped into me causing me to stumble into to her. "Oh I'm sorry" "It's ok" "I'm Allie" "It's nice to meet you" "Same, Would you like to dance?" "Sure" I smirked as she smiled at me. I grabbed her hand before pulling her in close. Even in her platform heels she didn't come near my height. I was guessing she was around 5'6" give or take an inch. I put my hands on her hips before leaning in close. We danced for a few minutes before I spoke to her "So are you a Dom or a Sub? Unless you are one of the few like me were you will be both depending on the person?" I asked her, my breath tickling her neck "I am like you but I tend to be more submissive if you must know." "Well I am more dominant so I am in luck" "Oh really how so?" "Because I am going to take you to one of the dungeons and fuck you until you are screaming loud enough for the whole club to hear" "What makes you think I will say yes?" "Because I have seen the way you keep eye fucking me as well as the fact that I have you pressed against the wall with my thigh pressed between yours and I can feel just how wet you are" "I might be wet but how do you know it's for you?" "Because until you saw me you looked bored" "Really?" "Yes, Really, So what's your answer, Yes or No?" "Do me a favor first" "What?" She didn't say anything before she grabbed the back of my neck then kissed me. I kissed back as she melted into me before pulling back to whisper softly in my ear "Mistress, Please Fuck Me" I smiled before dragging her into my favorite room.

The room was decorated in purple and blue. The walls were a dark purple almost black while the furniture was a dark blue almost purple. I quickly flipped on the ambient lights then looked at her. She was standing in front of me with her head bent and her hands clasped behind her back. "I like when you stand like that. It's sexy." The girl said nothing. I smiled knowing she had been trained well. "What is the name given to you by the bartender tonight?" "Pipe" "Well isn't that nice?" "Thank you Mistress" she still had her head bowed as she spoke. I walked over to her then unzipped the dress letting it fall to the floor as her sun kissed skin was revealed. She was wearing a garter belt that was connected to her stockings; she was also still wearing her black heels. That was all she was wearing though. "Are you trying to tease me? Does anyone else know that you didn't wear any underwear tonight?" I lifted her face so her eyes met mine as I asked her. "No Mistress. Only you know." I smiled before I leaned down and kissed her hard causing her to melt into my embrace as I clasped her hips bringing her closer.

She moaned deeply as I took control of the kiss then I pushed her towards the bed. When we were at the bed I pulled back as I pushed her on to the bed. I pulled off her heels then strapped her ankles in the restraints then quickly did the same to her wrists. She lay there with her hair swept all around her face. I pulled the zipper on my dress then pulled off my boots. I straddled her waist then leaned down and kissed her again. As we were kissing I put one of my thighs between hers then pressed it into her clit. She moaned as she pulled against the restraints trying to touch me. I pulled away from her as she whimpered in response to my thigh sliding along her clit repeatedly. I whispered in her ear "I want you to be very quiet. I don't want you to make a sound and if you do that then I will let you cum but if you don't then I will be forced to spank you. Am I understood?" "Yes Mistress" She nodded her head after responding. She clamped her jaw as I slowly entered her with two of my fingers. After letting her adjust for a moment I quickly started thrusting into her. She bit her lip so she wouldn't make any noise. I quickly curled my fingers into her G-spot as I saw her face scrunch in frustration of trying to keep in the sounds. I bit her neck then whispered into her ear "I want you to cum right now and scream for me" I felt her walls tighten as her back arched then she screamed out for me "MISTRESS!"

Her body collapsed as she came down from her orgasm. I smirked as I kissed her again. I heard my watch beep then I pulled back leaving a dazed look on her face. The time read 2am. "Oh shit it's already 2" I said out loud. "Fuck I have to close down the club" She said to herself. "What?" I asked her "Ummmm Nothing?" she said sheepishly. "Pipes" I said "Fine. I own the club. Polly gave it to me a week ago. She got married and is expecting a baby so she doesn't want to expose the kid to this. She knew I was a part of this lifestyle so she gave me the club because we have been friends since elementary school." She looked at the ground after she finished speaking. I looked at her stunned. "Well ok then." I told her. She jerked her head up quickly. "You're okay with that?" "Yeah it doesn't bother me as long as it doesn't stop me from seeing you again." "No it won't" "Good" I kissed her then grabbed her dress helping her back into it then I slipped my own dress on. When we were finished getting dressed we walked out of the room then walked over to the bar where Nicky was waiting.

"I need the P.A. system" She said looking at Nicky. "Here you are boss" Nicky said handing her the mic while looking at me smirking. After tell everyone it was time to leave she looked at me smiling. "Are you able to come back next Friday?" "Yeah I'll be here" "Thank you" She said looking up at me. I kissed her before whispering in her ear softly so only she could hear "I don't want you to touch yourself at all this week. You belong to me now." "Ok" I kissed her one last time before saying goodbye to Nicky then leaving. After I got home I collapsed on my bed then fell asleep. I spent the weekend scrolling around Facebook and reading up on the press for the publication house.

On Monday morning I rode my Harley to work to try to calm myself. When I got inside I saw Poussey at the front desk. "Well you look frustrated Alex" "Just a little bit" "Well have a good day; oh your new secretary is waiting for you in your office." "Thanks and you too" I walked to the elevator before hitting the button for the 10th floor. I walked to my office smiling and telling everyone hello. I got to my office and noticed a small blonde woman fixing the ankle strap on her heels. "Ah you must be Piper, I'm Alex." I said as I walked over to her. She jumped a little then looked at me with wide eyes. "Hello" She said quietly. It was odd she sounded like the woman from Friday night but it couldn't be her she was running the club. "Step into my office please" "Okay" she was timid in her answers.

We walked into my office before I offered her a seat. "So you are my personal assistant/secretary. I may need to you to get coffee or write down a report. The job is very demanding but I like to think of myself as a fairly easy going person. My only rule is no smoking inside. We have an area for smokers on the roof if you are a smoker but please do not smoke inside. Other than that it is basic. Nothing illegal and please do not lie to me. If you don't want to come in because you have a hell of a hangover from the night before then say that don't say you're sick. In all honesty you will still have to come to work but I will go easy on you. Do you have any questions?" "Only one; what will my hours be?" "You will work 7-9 Monday through Thursday then Friday you only have to work 7-8 though sometimes I may need you to work a little later with me. Is that a problem?" "No I think that is good" "Oh you will have your lunch when I do. I take lunch from 12-1 then you have 30 minute breaks every 3 hours. You will start off at 500 a week and if you continue doing well then you will be raised to 600 plus a bonus at Christmas and your birthday. If you have no questions I need you to do me a favor. I need you to figure out how many people are coming to the Vampire Ball that we are throwing for our newest best seller "A Vampire's Pet" I have a list of people but I need you to figure out how important each person is. We are trying to keep it at 500 people so I need you to figure out who comes and who doesn't is that ok. Oh your desk is the one in the room next to me. The door to your left will get you to it plus there is a door in the hall. You have a bathroom in your office so you don't have to use the employee bathroom. If you need help just knock on my door I am always willing to try. So questions?" "No I'm good. Thank you for hiring me" "You're welcome" She walked out of the door then I started to work on editing the new book in the Vampire Pet series.

After about two hours I heard a knock on the adjoining door. "Come in" I called. Piper walked in and handed me a list of people. "I have the 500 most important people for the party. I just need your approval and what you want the invitations to look like before I can send them." She said businesslike. I looked at her in amazement before saying "Piper it has only been two hours that list had 3,000 people on it. How did you manage to get it done so quickly?" "I don't know. I just did" "Ok well I want a Goth vampire look to the card maybe a dark red. I don't know I am not creative that way. Pick something that will feel like it could be part of the party. Oh, this is a formal Masquerade ball and it is being held at my estate on Halloween at 8pm." "Ok" Piper said before excusing herself before leaving. I went back to my editing but I needed to stop for a minute.

I started thinking. /Well she is the same size, same hair, same eyes, heck her name is Piper. Could she really be my Pipes? I just don't know. I wanted to ask her but I didn't want to scare her if it wasn't her. What do I do? Fuck… She is so much like her. But why would she want to be a secretary? She owns her own business; she has a PhD for fucks sake. I am so confused. / I decided to ask her but I would do it at lunch which was in an hour. After 45 minutes I walked over to the door between us then knocked. "Come in" Piper called out. "I was going to order some Chinese food would you like some?" "Umm, yeah actually that would be nice. If they have it could you get me the General Tso's Chicken with Low Mein?" She asked smiling. "I will order two then because I get the same thing." I told her smirking. She looked at me then blushed before hiding her face. I looked at before asking "Can I see what you have come up with for the invitation?" "Yeah" Piper handed me her rough draft. The outside was solid black and it was shaped like a coffin. On the inside was two pieces of dark red velvet. On the bottom piece was a small piece of vellum rolled up. I unrolled the vellum and it read

You Are Cordially Invited To The Vampire Masquerade Ball!

We Are Celebrating The Success Of The Vampire's Pet!

It Will Be Held On All Hallows Eve At The Vause Estate At 8pm!

The Ball Is A Formal Occasion So Wear Your Best Ball Gowns And Tuxedos!

RSVP By October 1st!

"I love it. It is perfect. Thank you Piper. I think you will do great here." I said truthfully. She smiled and blushed. I pulled out my cell phone and called the Chinese restaurant, ordered our food, then hung up. "The food will be here in 15 minutes" I told her. She nodded before looking at me. She looked deep into my eyes then looked over my face and hair. She took in the curve of my shoulders and the shape of my hips. The length of my legs grabbed her attention. "I will be right back" I said to her. She looked disappointed but nodded her head. I went to my car, grabbed the mask from Friday, saw the food delivery guy, took the food, paid him, and then went back to my office. I placed the food out for Piper and me before putting the mask on, turning away from the adjoining door, and then calling her in to the room. I heard her open the door. I didn't turn around. "I have a question Piper. Why did you choose this job? You have a PhD in business." "I wanted to work at the publication house because I owe your mom a lot and I actually wanted to be a secretary when I was younger. I heard you needed the help so I applied."

"I need to show you something. Be honest with me." I turned around to stare deep in her eyes. "Do you know who I am, Pipes?" "Oh shit." Her mouth hung slightly open in disbelief. "Yes, I do" I looked at her, nodded, and then promptly blacked out. I came to with Pipes straddling my hips lightly checking my head. She was talking "Fuck, Please be okay, I am going to freak out if she is not ok. So I slept with my boss. I am in deep shit. Fuck my life. I hope she doesn't fire me. I really want this job. I wouldn't have my PhD if it wasn't for Diane. She really saved my life. I miss her. She was like a second mom to me. Goddess I am being selfish. I need to focus on Mistress, ah, I mean Alex. Holy Shit if she doesn't fire me are we still going to be together. How did she figure out who I was before I figured out who she was? Goddess, she is beautiful and so innocent looking when she is like this. I definitely know how not innocent she can be. Fuck I need to stop. If she wakes up and hears me this is going get even more awkward then it already is. I should probably get off her." She was rambling. I felt her body shift to get off me. I opened my eyes and she stopped moving before trying to stand.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of me. I kissed her deeply before flipping us over so I was on top. I pressed my knee between her thighs feeling the lace of her underwear. I heard her moaning as I kissed her harder. She whimpered when I nipped at her neck before biting hard enough to mark her. She gasped loudly then unzipped my dress. I felt the material loosen around my shoulders. I pull away just long enough to pull the dress over my head. I started to unbutton her white blouse as I kissed down her neck. I quickly unclasped her nude lace bra before sucking on her nipples. I bit them then licked them to soothe the pain. She had her hands in my hair holding me loosely in place. I unzipped her skirt after I pulled off her blouse. I kissed my way down her belly pulling her skirt down her legs. I hooked my fingers into her lace nude colored cheekers. When she lay naked on the carpet of my office I looked at her as she lay heaving in front of me. "Look in my eyes. Do not close them or I will stop." She nodded as she locked her eyes with mine. I slowly lick from her clit to her entrance. I quickly pushed two fingers in her as I licked her clit in fast short strokes. She shook from the effort of looking at me. I soon felt her walls fluttering around my fingers as I curled them into her G-Spot. I want you to cum for me right now Pipes" I commanded as I leaned up and kissed her. Her body shuddered as her back arched. She clamped around my fingers and screamed into my mouth. Her body collapsed back on to the carpet when she finished.

She looked at me before flipping us over again. She pulled my black lace bra off me then threw it into the corner. She started licking and sucking my nipples then soon started kissing down me before pulling my thong off me. She looked me in the eyes for a moment before turning to look at my pussy. She then proceeded to lick my clit quickly. After a moment of that she soon licked my entrance before tongue fucking me while rubbing my clit with her thumb. I was soon gasping and moaning. She then switched back to licking my clit. She then quickly thrust two fingers in me and curled into my G-spot. My back arched as I but my fist to stop from screaming as I came. She continued to lick and fuck me as I came down causing me to soon cum again. She lightly licked me one last time before kissing me. She soon curled into my side and then rested her head on my chest.

We laid there for a minute before I realized we still had food after hearing her stomach growl. I handed her one of the Low Mein's and one of the General Tso's. I grabbed her pair of chopsticks, and then I got my food and then started to eat. As we were eating Piper's phone rang causing her to jump. She answered the phone but didn't look to see who it was. She started talking but soon was almost yelling into the phone. "Larry I don't want to see you ever again. I don't care. I have gone over this multiple times in the last month. We. Are. Through. Get it through your thick skull ok." She went to hang up the phone but I quickly signaled her to hand me the phone. After having the phone I spoke to this Larry guy "Yo Barry listen. This is Piper's girlfriend. If you ever call her again I will find you, kick your ass, and then call the police on you. Got me?" He was silent so I hung up on him. She just blushed at me. We finished our food in silence.

When everything was thrown away I handed her one of the night shirts from my bathroom as I put one on. We sat on the couch before saying anything. "Look Pipes, I heard you when you were talking over me while I was unconscious and for one you ramble a lot and two there is no rule in this company about inner office relationships. I would like this to work. I really like you." I told her sincerely. She smiled at me then nodded her head yes. I smiled and kissed her. "Seeing as I have no meetings today and I can't concentrate on editing. Would you come back to my place to be my little spoon?" "I would enjoy that a lot Alex." She said smiling. I handed her, her clothes to get dressed before getting dressed myself. After we were presentable I grabbed my coat and she grabbed her stuff. We soon left. We got into the elevator then rode to the ground floor. Poussey was at the desk still. "We are leaving for the day. I have a headache and am going home to take a nap. I am releasing Piper for the rest of the day as well. Have a good day Poussey." "You too Alex."

I opened the door for Piper before walking to the parking lot. She got into her car before I got into mine. I drove to my house then waited for her to get out of her car. She walked up to me and smiled. I walked us into the house then to my room. I stripped her then myself before crawling into bed. She climbed next to me before soon cuddling next to me laying her head on my chest and curling into me. I laid one arm over her hip and the other under my head. I kissed her head before we both drifted to sleep.

~Two Months Later~

Pipes and I had been dating for two months at this point. Everyone knew but no one cared. Nicky was the funniest though after finding out. She looked at us and goes "Finally, I knew ya'll were getting it on. Fahri owes me ten bucks. Heck even Kubra thought ya'll were up to something because when he stopped by to say hi the other day Piper had some crazy hair apparently and you had lipstick on you collarbone." Piper stared at her for a moment then goes "You only bet ten bucks; you should have bet fifty; have I taught you nothing?" Everyone looked at her in shock before busting out laughing. We still used the club but the blue room was ours only now. In the bedroom we were equals but in the dungeon she was mine.

Tonight was the Vampire Ball and I was nervous. All of the decorations were up; the caterers were here, the guests had all RSVP'd, Piper and I had made the gift bags, and we were getting dressed now. We had an hour before the guests started to arrive. I wanted my dress to be a surprise to Piper so we were getting dressed separately. I had bought the dress a week ago. It was a floor length black silk corset dress. The main part of the dress was a single piece of black silk then at the collar it wound its way around my neck with a blood red collar piece. The dress had full length sleeves that were black on the outside and blood red on the inside. I also had a cloak made of the same black silk with the red interior. I had an antique silver cuff bracelet with a wolf and moon etched into it. I also had a black and red silk full face mask. At the center of my face it was pure black but as it went to the edges of my face you could see the red start to come through. At the very edge of the mask it looked as though it had been dipped in fresh blood. My finishing touches were a pair of black silk cheekers, a stocking and garter set, and then my blood red with an ankle strap six inch heels. My hair was pinned up and curled; I had a silver comb with a moon on the top holding my hair in place. I looked in the mirror and appraised myself. /I hope she likes it/ was my thoughts on myself.

I also wondered what Piper was wearing she hadn't let me even peek at it. She didn't even tell me the color. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 8pm. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror then left the room. By 8:30 all the guests had arrived. The ballroom was full but I had opened the gardens up to everyone. I was walking around socializing with people. Even with masks I could tell who everyone was. I still hadn't found Piper and I really wanted to see her. I wandered around until I saw a woman dressed in the white and purple version of my dress. She was wearing a gold cuff bracelet with a sun and phoenix. Her hair was pinned up with a gold comb with a sun on the top. I knew immediately that it was Piper. I walked up behind then grasped her hips pulling her close to me. "I don't think my girlfriend is going to be okay with someone else touching me." Piper said still facing away from me. "Well she is going to have get over herself because she is already having to share you with the rest of the room." I said before spinning her around to face me. She gasped at the sudden move. I smiled at her before kissing her softly. "You look beautiful Pipes." I told her She blushed then smiled. "Al no one can compete with you. You look amazing. Very vampire chic." "Would you like to dance Pipes?" "I would, thank you Alex"

I pulled her into the middle of the ballroom. The band started to play a waltz. I started to dance with her. We danced through the next two songs as well. At the end of the dance I bent her then kissed her softly. "I love you Pipes" She smiled up at me "I love you too Alex" I kissed her again before pulling her off the dance floor. We had Nicky working tonight at the bar. We would have had her come as a guest but she didn't want to so we had her working at making drinks. "So why are you two so smiley?" Nicky asked us. "She said she loved me back if you must know Nicky" I told her smiling even bigger. Piper smiled then blushed hiding her face in my shoulder. "Awwwwww that's so cute. Congrats you guys. Isn't today make it officially two months the two of you have been together?" Nicky said smiling. I nodded my head in agreement. She handed us both a glass of champagne then took one herself. "A toast for the two of you making it two months and falling in love" We clinked glasses before taking a drink.

After 4 hours had passed I had everyone leave so Piper and I could go to bed. I offered Nicky a room for the night but she said she was going over to her girlfriend's house. I had only met Lorna Morello twice but she was a nice girl and they had been dating for almost a year now. I had left Piper for a few minutes to make sure the last of the guests had left and when I went to look for her I couldn't find her. I looked through the house until I saw her curled up on the settee in the ballroom fast asleep. She had taken off her mask and her shoes. I picked her up before grabbing her shoes and mask. I walked up the stairs then to our bedroom. I laid her on the bed then quickly changed. After I finished changing I changed Pipes so she wouldn't mess up her dress. I wiped off mine and her makeups. Then I lay down next to her but before I fell asleep I pulled her closed and whispered "I love you."

The next morning I heard my alarm go off but I turned it off so it didn't wake up Piper. I realized it was a Saturday and there was no work. I slipped out of bed and then crept down to the kitchen then started making breakfast for the both of us. I made pancakes and eggs with fresh orange juice. I put it all on a platter then quietly walked up the stairs. I opened the bedroom door then crept in before softly closing the door behind me. I placed the platter on the bedside table before walking to Pipes then softly kissing her awake. As she woke up she placed her arms around my neck before pulling back. "Good morning beautiful." I whispered to her. "G'morning" she said sleepily. "I brought breakfast" I showed her breakfast and she smiled at me. "Pancakes?! I love pancakes. I love pancakes almost as much as I love you." "You love me more than pancakes?" "Yes!" I smiled at her before handing her a plate with pancakes and fresh strawberries and whipped cream. I then handed her a glass of orange juice. I grabbed a plate for myself then started eating.

After we finished and put our plates on the platter again I looked at Piper noticing she had whipped cream on her lip. "Piper, you have a little whipped cream on your…" She tried swiping at her face but it didn't work. I grabbed her hand after she tried to make another pass. I straddled her waist before leaning forward and licking her lips right where she had the whipped cream. I pulled back before leaning in and kissing her lightly, then harder, before I pull her towards me as I kiss her hard causing her to moan into my mouth. I pushed her back onto the bed before quickly pulling off the night shirt she was wearing before she quickly pulled mine over my shoulders. I push her back then kiss her neck before biting her hard enough to mark her. I kiss my way down her before I reach her pussy. I kiss her thighs and lightly nip behind her knees. I tease her then after she is arching her back to be touched I softly licked her clit.

She sat up quickly "Alex flip around" "What?" "Flip around" "Why?" "Because I don't want to be the only one being pleasured" "So you want me to what?" "I want you to straddle my face so I can lick and fuck your pussy while you lick and fuck my pussy." I smirked at her before straddling her face without putting any weight on her. I softly lick her clit again and again using only the lightest of touches before I use my thumb on her clit as she licked me from the top of my pussy to the bottom. I ground myself on her face as she arched her back for more. I quickly thrust two fingers in her then she did the same we soon were thrusting at the same time while licking each other's clits. I felt her walls start fluttering around my fingers when I was close. I bit her lightly before cumming as she did.

I climbed off of her then turned around before collapsing next to her. "Have I told you how much I love you?" I ask her "Yes but I love hearing it" "I love you more than the moon is part of the night sky" "Aww you're so cheesy" I just smiled at her. I got out of bed then looked at her smirking "Can't catch me!" I yelled. She bolted up as I ran out of the door. I was down the stairs in the kitchen by the time she got out of the bedroom. I heard her run towards the kitchen as I ran out. I ran into the gardens then the ballroom as I heard the kitchen door close behind her. I ran into the library up the stairs to the second story then up the ladder into the hidden panel that led into the attic. She ran into the library then noticed the door was still closed which meant I was still in the room. The panel I was hiding behind looked like the rest of the wall except it was painted with a moon taking up the entire panel. The rest of the room was part of the scene but the moon was the hidden panel. The moon had craters in it which had been turned into peep holes.

I had found it an entirely by accident because I had been looking for a book, noticed one on the top of the shelf and then noticed that the moon wasn't shut. After that I cleaned it up along the entire way from the library to the attic before putting in cushions and blankets plus mounting a light not far from the moon so I could read in here. I had also installed an outlet so I could bring up my computer when I wanted to be alone. I hadn't shown it to Piper yet. I was waiting to share it. I crawled away from the moon before standing and then quickly walked into the attic. I ran down the attic stairs before tip toeing to the library. I swung open the door, announced myself then ran away again. This time I ran back up the stairs into one of the guests bedrooms that had a hidden passage way into my bedroom. At the back of my closet there was a panel at about hip height that moved to reveal the passage that connected all of the upstairs bedrooms. There were about ten rooms in total in the second story. I went into the guest room before running into the bedroom.

I hid under my bed on the wood planks I had installed in case I ever had someone break in my house. It was a space of about three feet between the bottom of the bed board and the planks. I heard Piper running around in every bedroom. She was checking the closets but she didn't know about the passage ways. I planned on showing her today. I waited until she had gotten into the room before throwing something into the closet which was on the opposite side of the room hidden behind the bed. She ran into the closet and with a loud triumphant yell said "I got you" before realizing I wasn't there. I slipped out from under the bed before creeping behind her. She dropped her shoulders before staring at the wall. I got up behind her then picked her throwing her on to my shoulder making her scream. I quickly ran out of the closet before throwing her on the bed. "I got you" I said to her with a smirk. "No fair. I was supposed to get you." She pouted at me.

I looked at her before realizing we both had just run around my house naked. I was so glad I maids who only came on weekdays. "Well it looks like I am rubbing off on you. You realize you ran around our house naked right?" She looked down at herself before blushing. She hid her face before perking up. "Wait, you said our house" "I know. It is our house. You spend every night here. You have all but the largest of items of yours here. I go to the closet then pull out the box I had kept in my jacket. I handed it to Piper before looking into her eyes. "Piper will you officially move in with me?" She opened the box and inside laid a black key with a sun and moon etched into. On the back it stated "You are my sun and my moon. –Alex" "Oh Alex of course I'll move in with you." Piper smiled at me.

We got dressed in shorts and t-shirts before putting on tennis shoes. After talking for a few minutes we had decided to move all of Piper's furniture into one of the spare rooms for guests. I called in a favor from Kubra. He owned a moving company but had been my secretary because it had been doing bad so he came to work for me. When he got married business picked back up. I called Kubra then set up the appointment. We were leaving here in thirty minutes so we could get to her house by ten. She lived about 45 minutes away. We passed the time by watching cartoons. After we had left my house and had made it to hers we were arguing over which cartoon was better. SpongeBob or Powder Puff Girls. It was obviously Powder Puff Girls. I pulled up to the club. Her apartment was upstairs so it was relatively close to work but it was small compared to my house. Kubra was waiting for us with his crew which included his husband. We soon got to work taking all of Pipes furniture out then loading it onto the truck. After an hour we had everything loaded into the truck. The apartment was cleared of everything.

Piper called Nicky telling her to get to the apartment. Nicky arrived 20 minutes later. "Nicky I want you to have this apartment. I am moving out and I trust you to take care of the apartment. I don't trust where you live. You have a girlfriend that you will probably have moving in with you soon. Please, you are also much closer to work. There is no hour and a half commute time for you anymore if you take it." Piper pleaded with Nicky. "I don't want to live here rent free." "Then pay 200 a month" "That is not enough" "Yes it is" "Fine I will take it" "Yay!" Nicky had been won over with Piper's pleading and Bambi eyes. She hugged Nicky before going downstairs for a minute. I looked at Nicky then laughed at how downtrodden she looked. "Nichols you don't have to look like someone just killed your dog" "I know I just feel like I'm taking advantage of her." "Nicky you're not, don't worry. If she could she would give you the apartment. She looks at you like her sister. You're lucky she didn't offer for you to move in with us. I have plenty of room and would be more than happy to have you but you look like you need your space." Nicky smiled at me before hugging me then she smirked at me. "So can I borrow Kubra to help me move all my stuff here?" "Yeah he is driving Piper's stuff to the house where my staff will then load it into the guest's rooms. But after he gets back go ahead. I will even pay for it." Nicky went to argue but shut up after looking at my no nonsense face.

~10 months later~

I was staring at the ring I held. It was a simple white gold band with a sapphire as the center stone. It was flanked by two diamonds. I was waiting at the club for Piper. She walked in then noticed that no one was there except me and our closest friends. I had set up tables for everyone to sit at. I had made our own personal table though. There were red, blue, white, and yellow roses placed in a vase by the table. Piper walked over to me "What is going on?" "I wanted to have a nice dinner with our friends." "OK" After she sat down the first course was brought out. It was chicken piccatta on a bed of fresh pasta. The meal continued with light chatter filling the silence. The next course was a chicken salad with balsamic vinaigrette. The last course was dessert. The chef came out with a platter of chocolate covered strawberries. The strawberries were arranged into a heart. In the center it said "Piper will you marry me?" As she was reading I got down on one knee then held up the ring to her. She looked at me then around at all of our friends. They all held signs that said "Say Yes" She nodded her head before yelling "YES!" then jumping on me before then kissing me. I placed the ring on her finger before looking at everyone "She said yes" Everyone cheered for us. I kissed her again before I smiled my largest smile then picking her up. I kissed her again. Nicky stood up before toasting to us "To the newly engaged couple, happy one year anniversary" We smiled before sipping our wine.

~Five years later~

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy. Get ups it's Christmas." My two four year olds bounced on the bed. I woke up to see Sapphire leaning over me and Diamond leaning over Piper. "It's not Christmas." "Yes it is" They said at the same time. "Nope. It's Ticklemas" Piper started tickling Diamond as I tickled Sapphire causing them to squeal and squirm trying to get away. They were giggling and begging us to stop. When we stopped they jumped out of the bed. "We will be down in a moment" I told them. "Yay" The girls shouted at the same time before running out of the room. "Good morning my darling wife and Merry Christmas." I said looking at Piper. "G'morning" she said sleepily. I leaned over and kissed her before rolling out of bed. I looked at the picture hanging on the wall of our family. The girls had taken after Piper with their light blonde hair. The girls' eyes though were odd. Sapphire's right eye was blue while her left was green. Diamond's right eye was green while her left was blue. They took after me with their height though. They were already 4ft tall and growing every day. Sapphire was like me and more of a bookworm while Diamond took after her mom and was more outgoing and sporty. I looked over my shoulder at Piper. She walked over to me before we went downstairs into the living room. The girls were bouncing on the couches. "Go ahead and open your presents" I told the girls as Piper got the camera. The girls squealed happily as they ran to the tree before ripping open the packages under the tree. Piper took pictures as I walked behind the couched and grabbed the two special presents for the girls. I called them over before making them sit down.

"Okay I want you to be very careful when you open these presents okay" They nodded. I handed them the presents with their names on them. They opened the lids at the same time before yelling "Puppy!" The girls pulled out a puppy from each box. The puppies were black and white in color. Diamond's puppy was all black with a white spot over her left eye while Sapphire's puppy was all white with a black spot over her left eye. Piper smiled at me before mouthing the word "softy" before sticking her tongue out at me. "What are you going to name them?" Piper aske them. Diamond spoke first "Well my puppy is going to be Galinda" "Mine is going to be Elphaba" said Sapphire. They had recently seen Wicked and they learned that they loved the show. I smiled at them before giving them each a collar for the puppies. They put the puppies on the couch before going back to opening the rest of the presents. Piper took more pictures and I gave her another kiss.

The day drifted on as we had guests come. Nicky came with her wife Lorna and her two kids Samantha and James. Piper's brothers came with their wives and kids. Piper's dad came, Polly and her husband Larry came with their two kids. Kubra and Fahri came with the boys they had adopted a year ago. Nicky's adopted mom Red came with her husband and sons. There was only two people missing that me and Pipes wish were there. Our moms. It sucked that they couldn't be here to see how much of a family everyone was. But who knows they could be looking down on us having their own Christmas party. Piper walked over to me with a champagne glass in her hand. "Baby are you sure you should be having that?" "Oh don't worry it is apple juice." "Do you want to tell them or should I?" "Go ahead". I got everyone's attention as I stood up. "I have an announcement to make. Piper and I are expecting another baby. Two actually a boy and a girl. We have decided to name them Nicholas Alan and Diane Carol. We will be expecting them around June 20th. Also we would like Fahri and Kubra to be Godfathers while Nicky and Lorna are the Godmothers. Will you accept?" They nodded their heads yes as everyone came to congratulate us. The girls came over to us excitedly. "You mean we're gonna have a brother and another sister?" "Yep" "Yay!" The girls ran back to where their cousins were. I looked at Piper with a huge smile. "I love you Pipes" "I love you too Al" I leaned down to softly kiss her. When my lips brushed hers I heard across the room "Yo Vause get a room" I smirked at Nicky before boldly stating "I got one I do believe that there stain exactly where you're sitting from me. It just goes to show how much I love my wife." "Oh God Vause I didn't need to know that" "You spoke first" I smirked at her as Piper blushed bright red.

I heard the bell ring. I was confused as to who it could be. I opened the door only to see mirror image of myself standing on the porch. "Can I help you?" She looked at me timidly "Are you Alex Vause?" "Yeah" "I am sorry to bother you on Christmas but may I come in?" "Sure" Piper walked over to us looking down for a second "Hey Alex where is the ap…" She stopped abruptly at seeing the woman with me "Hello?!" She said. She looked at me but I just shrugged my shoulders.

The woman stopped for a second "Alex my name is Leah. 28 years ago on January 15th Diane Vause gave birth to two children. Alex and Leah Vause. She was told that I had died but in honesty I was taken by the man that was our father. I haven't been able find any information on this until recently because our father just died and I finally found my birth certificate. I looked up our mom finding out she had passed away leaving everything to her daughter Alex. I found you because of an old invitation our dad had received for a Vampire Ball 6 years ago. I wanted to meet you and seeing as I found a letter addressed to you and me from our dad yesterday. I decided not to wait any longer, I found the invitation two days ago but I wanted to give you Christmas but you need to know the truth." She finished what she was saying before going quiet. I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. She handed me her birth certificate as proof. I felt my whole world come crashing down. My mom had told me about Leah. She was supposed to have been my younger sister but had died at birth. My mom had lived her life thinking her daughter had died. I had a sister. I collapsed to my knees as the sobs tore through my body. Piper held me close as I broke down. Piper directed her to go to the living room. "Pipes my sister isn't dead. My mom never knew. How could the man who gave me half of my DNA do that to her?" She just held me until I finally calmed down. I stood up with Piper's help then walked into the living room. Nicky saw Leah then asked questioningly "Yo Vause why did you change?" I answered "I didn't" Nicky's head whipped to me then back to Leah. Everyone looked between us. "Ummmm Alex who is that?" Nicky questioned. "Nicky you remember me telling you about Leah? That is Leah. My sperm donor told mom that she had died. She didn't. Everyone I would like you to meet my younger sister Leah" I said before collapsing again into sobs. Nicky just stood there in shock as did all the adults. My daughters though just walked up to her with smiles. "Hi, I'm Diamond this is Sapphire. So you are our Aunt Leah?" I had told the girls about her. Leah burst into tears and walked over to me. "Alex I have always wanted to meet you. I thought you had died. That is what dad told me." I pulled her into my arms before we both burst into sobs again. Piper and my girls came over and hugged us. Leah pulled back "I should leave it's Christmas you want to spend it with family." I grabbed Leah's hand "You are family" I said fiercely before pulling her back down into my embrace.

I spent Christmas meeting my sister. I gave her access to a guest room telling her to stay as long as she wanted. She got a phone call before she stepped away to answer it. I went to the bathroom but she had taken the phone call there. I heard her talking. "I know baby. I wanted to spend Christmas with you but I had to meet her. She is a part of me I have never met. She is my big sister. I wish you could meet her. I am spending a few days with her before coming back home. It's funny she is only a half an hour from us. What I find hilarious is that my homophobe of a father has two gay daughters. She has a wife and two kids plus two more on the way. She has had twins and her wife is having a set. Well the girls are four and their names are Sapphire and Diamond. I know another set of gems. They look like a spitting image of their mothers. It is odd though they have the same eyes as Ruby and Jade. It must be genetic. I want you to meet her maybe I could ask her if you could come over. I will try. How are the girls? Did they enjoy Christmas?" I knocked on the bathroom door. "Hold on one sec Baby" She opened the door. "I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation but you can bring your wife and kids here. I am sure the girls would love to meet their cousins. I would love to meet the woman that has stolen my little sister's heart." She looked at me with hopeful eyes "Really?" I nodded. "Hey baby can you pack clothes for you, me and the girls for about a week Alex has invited you to come." She nodded her head before she split into a wide smile. I will see you in 45 minutes I love you, bye" She looked at me after hanging up before hugging me with all her might. She pulled back before saying truthfully "Ale, I know we just met but I already love you. I finally feel like I have a family. I wish I could have met mom. She must have been amazing." "I love you too Le, I know what you mean. I always wondered what it would have been like to grow up with my sister. I at least will know what it is like to know her at all." I smiled and hugged her again. I walked arm in arm with her back to the living room. I handed her a glass of champagne then took one for myself. "I would like to make a toast. I toast to family and how even when you think there is no chance you can have any more you can always manage to find more." I clinked my glass with Leah's before walking over to Piper and kissing her gently.

After 45 minutes I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to a short haired brunette with multiple tattoos all on her. Behind her was two little girls that looked to about my girls' age. They had bags with them. I looked at them for a moment "You must be Leah's wife" "Holy Shit you two are identical. God that is scary" the woman said with an Australian accent. "My name is Alex" "Oh sorry I'm Stella" She gestured behind her "The one on the left is Ruby and the one on the right is Jade" I looked at them. They looked like a light brunette version of my girls with exactly the same eyes. They looked at me with interest "You look like mommy." Jade said. "Well I am your mommy's sister. How old are you?" "Four" I smiled at them before letting them all in. We walked back to the living room. Piper walked over looking at me. "Piper?" "Stella?" They said at the same time. They hugged each other. I was confused. "Ummmm what?" "Oh Babe this is Stella my cousin. Our mothers' were another set of twins. God Stell I haven't seen you in forever." I was wide eyed looking back and forth between the two. Leah walked over noticing my bewildered expression. "What's wrong?" "My wife is cousins with your wife!" "Holy Shit!" We both looked bewildered as Piper and Stella ignored us. Piper was talking "Holy Shit your girls look just like Sapphire and Diamond. It is funny we both named are children gems" She called our girls over. They came running but stopped short when they saw their cousins. "Whoa they look like us" All four said at the same time. It was creepy. Leah and I just looked on with wide eyes as Stella and Piper chatted and the girls became fast friends.

I look at Leah "Please tell me this is as weird to you as it is to me." She nodded. Stella and Piper looked at us in amusement. "I think we broke our wives" Stella said to Piper. I look at Leah again "How have we not met if our wives are so close. I mean come on." "I know what you mean" Leah and I walked away for a moment. I suddenly smirked. "Leah you want to mess with them?" "Yeah" I grabbed her wrist before pulling her with me. We went to my room and I grabbed the dress I had bought two of on accident. I handed her one and took the other. She smirked at knowing where this was going. The dress was long sleeved so it covered any tattoos we had. I pulled out my other pair of black high heels. We changed and I pulled my hair out then we straightened it so it was identical. I gave her some of my red lipstick. When we were done we couldn't see any difference. It was odd that we had gotten the same wedding bands. We went downstairs into the living room. Nicky saw us and just stared. "Now that is not even fair. I have known Alex for 8 years and I can't tell you apart." We smirked at the same time. She looked freaked out "That is not fair Vause we both know what happens when you smirk. If you double it there is no way I can withstand it." She fake grasped at her heart. We smirked at each other. "Oh Nicky we have yet to begin with freaking people out" we talked at the same time. "Freaky" Nicky said. We walked over to our wives. They looked at us and stared. "Well this is a brain teaser" Stella looked at us. "If I accidently kiss your wife I am sorry" they said to each other. We backed up. "Nope no kisses for you" we said. "But why?" They looked at us. "Because that will give us away. You have to figure out who we are without kisses or anything involving PDA. See if you can figure out which is which." We were talking together again. It was kind of freaky but also really cool. They looked at us before Piper spoke "Alex you are on the right Leah you are on the left. Alex you have a scar on your hand from when I freaked out thinking you were a burglar and I accidently cut you with my nails." Stella looked at Piper before saying anything. "Piper, Leah has similar scars on her hand. I held her hand to hard in labor and cut her with my nails." "Fuck" "Yep" Leah and I walked over to the girls. "You can tell us apart can't you" They nodded Diamond made us sit down. She pointed at me "You're mommy and she is Aunt Leah" "How do you know" "Your eyes, you have a dark green area on your right eye and she has it on her left eye." I hugged them then Leah did to. We walked back to our wives. "The kids figured it out" They looked at us exasperated. Piper came closer to us. She walked to Leah and leaned in really close. Leah did exactly what I would do. "No PDA remember" Piper nodded. She then did the same to me. I responded the same way. She walked away. She pointed at me "You're Alex and that is Leah" We nodded. "How did you know?" "Her eyes didn't dilate the way yours do when we are really close." I smiled "Good girl" I walked to Piper and kissed her. Leah did the same to Stella. They moaned and tried to get even closer to us. I pulled back after a second quicker kiss. After that we rejoined the party. After a few hours everyone had left except Nicky, her family and Leah's family. Nicky had put her kids in bed at the room they had here then took her wife and went to their room. The girls wanted to have a sleepover with their cousins so we set up a pallet in their room so they could all lay down. We kissed them goodnight and they were soon asleep. The puppies were on the girls' bed fast asleep as well. I hugged Leah goodnight after Piper and I showed them where their room was. Piper hugged Stella before we all said goodnight. Piper and I headed to our room.

I pulled her close and kissed her like I had been wanting to do all day. It was well after midnight but I needed my wife. I pulled her into the room before locking the door. I pressed her against it and kissed her again harder this time. I pulled her dress off of her and threw it towards the laundry. I kissed her again before nipping my way down her neck. I pulled her lace bra off then licked her nipples before tugging on one with my teeth. I felt Piper tug on my dress so I pulled back so I could pull it off. I unclasped my red lace bra before throwing both towards the laundry. I went back to playing with her nipples. After a moment she was squirming on the wall trying get friction between her legs. I pulled off her lace cheekers then lightly touched her clit. She jumped slightly at the contact before trying to make me touch her harder. I kneel on the floor before putting one of her legs over my shoulder. I leaned towards her lightly biting her inner thigh making it to where she was quivering in my arms. I sucked on her clit quickly causing her to cry out before clamping her mouth shut. I quickly placed two fingers into her pumping quickly when I noticed her close to the end. She came when I curled my fingers on her g-spot and bit her clit at the same time. She bit her hand to stop her screams from coming out. She soon started to grow limp in my arms. I picked her up before placing her on the bed. I grabbed her cheekers and helped her into them before grabbing two football jerseys. I put one on then helped Piper into one before climbing into bed and covering us then I fell asleep moments after Piper had and I told her "I love you". At 5am I woke up to pee then I remembered the door was still locked. I unlocked the door before crawling back into bed and passing out.

That morning I woke to see my wife sleeping and it made me happy. I looked at the clock on the table. It said 8am. "Pipes time to wake up." I kissed her until she started to stir awake. She looked up at me smiling "Good morning Pipes" "G'morning" I kissed her again before going to the closet and grabbing a pair of shorts for me and Piper. I handed her a pair of black cheer shorts after I put mine on. We walked downstairs before she turned on the pot of coffee as I started breakfast. I made waffles, pancakes, and eggs with sausage and bacon. I heard footsteps on the stairs multiple footsteps. I looked up from squeezing oranges to see that everyone was awake. "Morning" Everyone mumbled something except my girls. They came over to me and hugged my hips before sitting at the table with everyone else. I poured coffee, tea, and juice before dishing out food. After I sat down everyone started eating. I heard Nicky mumbling about stealing me to make her breakfast every morning. Leah was looking at me with a smile on her face and Pipes was blushing at the fact that I had made sure she had whipped cream on her pancakes just like I had since the day I woke her up with breakfast in bed. Soon everyone was finished and Leah and I loaded the dishwasher then started it.

I grabbed her hand before pulling her into the living room where everyone else was watching Saturday morning looney toons. Leah sat by her wife who was laid out on some pillows and blankets. I curled up next to Pipes and stayed there until the cartoons were over. After that I decided to open the indoor pool for everyone. After 10 minutes everyone was in the pool playing games. The children stayed on the shallow end and played Marco Polo while us adults played chicken. Of course Piper and I won though for a second it looked like Leah and Stella would win but Piper won as I held her straight up. We were all laughing as we caught our breath.


End file.
